


Distraction

by lonercat



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Jealousy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn, Rare Pairings, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, and tired, but yeah i did, can you believe i spent 12 hours writing this, healing after a break up, i dont really know how to tag someone teach me, please, treyvil is rare isnt it, unedited because i'm that wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonercat/pseuds/lonercat
Summary: Trey is in love, but decided to not do anything about it. Vil had his heart broken by the person he loved. What could be better than use each other to create a distraction from their own feelings?
Relationships: Trey Clover/Vil Schoenheit, past Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit, pre Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for some card stories (especially jade’s dorm uniform ssr) and slightly based on vil’s “devour me” gaze at trey in his groovy lab sr card. I really enjoyed that card story, just them chatting like normal classmates. I feel like Trey is one of the few people Vil can talk to without being revered or stalked (im looking at you rook) and that they do enjoy each other’s company. That’s why this story was born. Please enjoy!

Trey grunted as he placed both of his hands on either side of pale hips, fingers slowly traveling down to squeeze the soft butt cheeks and separate them as his own hips moved forward, thrusting his dick deep inside the welcoming heat.

 _Jade…_ Trey closed his eyes while he pulled his partner by his hips harder against his body, making him arch his back in pleasure, his elbows gave out, now his face was against the pillows, arms thrown back for the fingertips to reach Trey’s thighs in a poor signal to thrust deeper, letting out a loud moan as Trey continued to mercilessly thrust inside, finally reaching that sweet spot.

 _Oh, Jade…_ Trey chuckled as he lifted him by his arms, straightening his back by making it collide with his torso, and a timely movement forward from his hips allowed Trey to reach even deeper. A loud gasp escaped his lips as Trey put one arm across his abdomen, keeping him in place, and the other in his shoulder, to brush off the purple tips of his hair and let his lips suck on the sensitive patch of skin of his neck. More loud moans filled the room as he felt Trey’s strong hips hitting against his butt, his dick hitting against that bundle of nerves over and over.

“I- I’m close…!”

Trey turned the other’s head to mesh their lips together messily, tongue first darting inside, as his other hand went to grab the hard member, pumping it in time with his own rapid thrusts. He was close too, after all. A few more well timed thrusts after, Trey was spilling his seed inside the condom while still inside that delicious warmth, as well his partner letting his own cum cover the entirety of Trey’s hand as well a couple drops fall into the bed sheets. Both bodies collapsed on top of the bed, the rush of adrenaline now morphing into tiredness.

They allow each other to catch their breaths for a few minutes, before solemnly standing up to pick up their clothes and dress up, to get ready and get out of the secret room to continue with their lives as if nothing had happened.

“I never knew you could be so vocal,” Trey cheerfully comments as he ties his uniform tie. “You had never moaned that loudly before.”

“Maybe I’m just too tired today,” Vil answers, applying his make-up powder in front of the mirror, “Is it too distracting?” his voice is laced with venom, “Am I not allowing you to keep up your mermaid fantasy?”

“Hah-hah-hah,” Trey laughs sarcastically, but still reaches out for a brush to help Vil with his hair.

“If it bothers you so much, you can use your magic and change my voice,” Vil offered, now moving onto his eye shadow while Trey styled his hair.

“I doubt I can be concentrated enough to cast my unique magic while being balls deep inside you,” Trey remarks.

“No helping it then,” Vil stands up, satisfied with his look and faces Trey, “I’ll have to use my acting skills,” he clears his throat, then he sneaks his arms around Trey’s neck, moves his head forward so his lips are against the other’s ear, “Don’t you think, Trey-san?”

That was convincing enough for a shudder to travel down Trey’s spine. However, instead of showing his reaction, Trey gripped at Vil’s delicate waist, while letting out a low growl.

“Two can play that game, Vil.” Trey’s voice was dangerously low, modified with his unique magic, of course. Vil froze in shock.

“If you want, I can also make my hair grow and put on animal ears?” now that was with his normal voice.

“Ugh, I hate you,” Vil pushed Trey away now that the spell was broken. He then gathered his mirror and his phone, and made way to the door. “Same time, tomorrow?”

“Don’t you hate me?”

“I hate you. Not your dick.”

Trey chuckled. “Sure, your personal use human dildo will be available here tomorrow as well.”

Vil let out a hearty laugh. “I’m glad you know your place.” He continued laughing even after closing the door behind him.

 _Well, I am using him as my personal use human hole as well._ Trey scoffed.

He flopped down on the bed, laying there for a few minutes, inhaling the scent of Vil’s strong flowery perfume. He was glad that Vil trusts him enough now to let out his voice, also being so docile and letting himself being pleasured during sex. The past Vil’s pride wouldn’t have allowed it. Hell, it had been Vil himself who proposed this little game of theirs to start with, so it was nice to see that he’s slowly letting Trey control some of it.

Although Trey does admit it’s very distracting when he tries to think about his real crush.

He doesn’t have to feel remorse, but he does, he’s human after all. But Trey knows Vil isn’t exactly thinking about him even when it’s _his_ dick inside him. This game was initiated all for Vil’s sake. He just happened to be there.

++

Finally, after months of asking for permission (begging actually) Trey was granted the key to the secret alchemy lab in the back of Pomefiore’s dorm. Crewel had mentioned that his most brilliant students would have access to it once they completed a certain potion, and if the first part was successful, they would have to continue it there, where the proper ingredients were stored. After a lot of trial and error Trey managed to get it.

But in that obscure room he didn’t find just the ingredients and materials to do the more complex potions in the second-year’s special curriculum. What he found was a classmate kneeling down in front of the bed, arms crossed, face buried in said arms, crying uncontrollably.

“What’s wrong?” Trey instinctively knelt down besides Vil, putting his hand on his back.

Vil was surprised to say the least. He leaped back and stared at the fellow second-year.

“Oh, you must be the other special student,” Vil sniffed, and then cleared his throat, “Crewel-sensei told me you were coming.”

He solemnly stood up, producing a handkerchief from his breast pocket. “I’m sorry you had to see me in such a state,” Vil dried his tears, “I’ll leave now.”

“Wow,” Trey was genuinely impressed, “Even after all that, your make-up is still intact.”

“Of course it is,” Vil retorted, “these are all professional and waterproof products. You could throw a bucket of water at my face and it’ll still look untouched.”

“But, how would you take it off then?” Trey asked, moving to the counter top and filling the kettle with water.

“You know that make-up remover is a thing right?” Vil scoffed, “you should use those after we do the school ceremonies to remove the eyeliner.” He eyed Trey and sat down on the bed.

“I know,” Trey said, pouring the boiling water in a teapot, “but I doubt those wipes would be effective against such strong make-up.”

“I know what you’re trying to do,” Vil sighed, “I know you’re not interested in the least in make-up removal.”

“I got caught,” Trey hummed, but still extended a cup of tea to Vil.

“I appreciate it,” Vil sighed again, feeling the warmth from the cup with both hands, “but just for this time.”

“And…?” Trey started, taking a sip of his own tea.

Vil lifted an eyebrow.

“May I ask …?”

“So you can blackmail me later?” Vil snapped.

“I’m not that shady,” Trey shrugged. “I’m just concerned about a classmate, that’s all.”

“I highly doubt you have such a pure heart, Trey.”

“Well, yeah,” Trey raised a hand to the back of his neck, “I’m also morbidly curious of what could have caused a world-class model to have an outburst like that.”

“I was sobbing pretty loudly, wasn’t I?” Vil let out a sad giggle, “How unsightly.”

“-But it’s just my own curiosity!” Trey defended, “I’m not going to sell you out or anything.”

Vil pondered for a moment.

“I guess… fine.” He shrugged, “even if you try to leak anything I can always sue you.”

“Gee, thanks Vil.”

“And it’s my fault to let myself be caught in such a pathetic state.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” Trey got closer, patting Vil’s shoulder. “I was the one who irrupted in your wailing.”

Vil allowed himself to giggle a little more. “It’s actually a lot simpler than you think.”

“Is it?”

Vil gulped.

“Heartbreak.”

Trey lifted both eyebrows.

“Is someone capable of rejecting you…?”

“It was my own decision, actually.” Vil took another sip of his tea.

“But you’re clearly regretting it,” Trey retorted.

“I’m still in love,” Vil looked down at the half cup of tea in his hands, “but that relationship was not convenient for the both of us. It caused more damage than good.”

“Is it someone from school?”

“How did you know?”

“Judging for how loud your wails were,” Trey earned himself a playful hit on his shoulder, “it had to be someone who you can still see periodically. So they’ll be harder to forget.”

“That’s too far reaching,” Vil gave him an incredulous look, “you just wanted your first prediction to be true.”

Trey laughed.

“But yeah, it’s harder if it’s someone from school. I think I can relate,” he blurted out loud.

Vil was the one who let out a laugh this time, “Did Riddle break your heart?”

“Why does everyone assume that about Riddle and I?” Trey shook his head and stood up, went to his bag and took out a container with cake intended for his own break later on.

“But bonus points for trying,” Trey said as he extended a piece to Vil.

“If it’s not Riddle then…”

“Not telling,” Trey took a bite of his piece of cake, “You didn’t tell me about your mystery ex-boyfriend.”

“Fair enough,” Vil followed suit with his own piece. “But you are, or were in love?”

Trey faked a chuckle. “This has to be re-named as the confessionary instead of laboratory.”

Vil rolled his eyes, “you didn’t let me escape, and I’m not letting you either.”

“Fine,” Trey sighed. “I am in love with someone.”

Vil gasped in surprise. Trey wasn’t able to tell if it was fake or not.

“Have you dated them?”

“I don’t think I’m lucky enough for him to return my feelings,” Trey pursed his lips.

“How would you know if you don’t tell him?” Vil did have a point there.

“It’s too dangerous, I’m not risking it,” Trey looked away from inquisitive purple eyes. “Besides, were you the one confessing to your ex-boyfriend? Did you have the courage?”

“Unlike you, I do have enough confidence in myself to confess my own feelings,” Vil proudly declared, “but, to cease your inquiry, it was not necessary. He just kissed me out of nowhere and I accepted it.”

Vil let himself smile, reminiscing, “He was also confident in my feelings for him.”

“So, someone prideful, strong and good looking enough to not make you push him away…”

“Stop trying to guess,” Vil raised his palm in front of Trey, “I am not revealing any further information.”

“On the other hand,” Vil playfully remarked, “someone who can instil enough fear to be called dangerous, I assume it would be someone taller than you and that narrows it quite a bit…”

“I get it!” Trey pressed his palm against Vil’s lips to stop him.

“Trey…” Vil started, his hand going for Trey’s own then placing them on top of the bed together. “Are you going to do something about that little crush of yours?” he shyly looked down at their hands.

“I don’t plan to,” Trey confessed. He felt a few fingers sneaking onto his own, lacing themselves.

“Then,” Vil looked at him, his face getting closer, “I have a proposal for you.”

Trey closed his eyes, already knowing. He then felt a soft pair of lips against his own, then a weight pushing him down to the mattress.

+++

Trey smiled at the memory. This little room had been the place where everything started, and the place where they did anything at all, since in the outside both wouldn’t get involved in the other’s personal life unless strictly necessary. The unspoken agreement had worked for both; it was a good way to distract themselves from the heavy weight of their own feelings.

It’s no secret that Vil is incredibly beautiful, and Trey would be lying if he said that wasn’t the strongest of his deciding factors when accepting Vil’s proposal. And not only their bodies were incredibly compatible, but they found themselves lost in conversation as well, about anything and everything. Trey could trust Vil to give good insight in his daily Heartslabyul problems; as well he could offer Vil his advice on supporting students as a Vice Dorm Leader himself. Eventually, in one of their many chatting sessions in their own little world the sources of grief revealed themselves.

+++

“Ah-There-”

A loud moan stopped him as Trey thrust his hips up at the same time Vil squatted down. He had each knee at each side of Trey’s thighs, the fully erected dick inside his hole as he rode his fellow-third year for the umpteenth time. It was one of his favourites.

Vil arched his back, then put both hands on Trey’s shoulders for stability, and skilfully rolled his hips, clenching down on the hard member, making Trey groan. He felt one hand on his neck that pulled him down, where lips met with his own, attacking his lower lip first, biting down and involuntarily causing him to squeeze his butt further. He darted his tongue inside, feeling the sweet taste of the cake they had earlier, his hands still gripping at Trey’s shoulders.

He kept thrusting down, fucking himself with Trey’s dick, while those hands went past his waist and helped him strike down harder already reaching the climax point. Vil straightened his back again, his own hand going to his forgotten but still hard dick to help him have an orgasm. Trey kept his hands on Vil’s hips, enjoying the view as beautiful model pumped his own dick and kept clenching down on him.

“What a show,” Trey commented as Vil collapsed on top of him.

“Consider yourself extremely lucky,” Vil said as he took out Trey’s dick and rolled over to the side, “Many people would pay millions of madols just to see it.”

“I guess you’re right,” Trey said as he turned around in search for his glasses.

And just like that, each went to gather their stuff to leave from the little world they had created in the secluded room.

“Ah, so that was it,” Vil laughed, looking at his phone.

“What is it?”

“I did find it weird Jade’s sudden attitude,” Vil scoffed, “wanting to swap dorms and be in Pomefiore.” Vil showed Trey a picture of Vil himself in his own Magicam account, with a drink in his hand.

“He never stopped being Azul’s right hand-man in the end.”

“I guess I need more context?” Trey asked, sitting down on the bed again.

“It’s just that Azul wanted to promote his drink, so he sent Jade as a butler for me for a while and at some point he took a picture of me with the drink. I would had never done it for free, but he’s far more cunning that I gave him credit for.”

“Is that so?” Trey tried his best to hide his curiosity.

“Well, I have to admit that having Jade around was very convenient,” Vil shrugged, tossing his phone on the bed again, “He’s very skilful and attentive. No wonder that Azul trusts him so much.”

“That Jade,” Trey laughed to himself, “he keeps his façade as the perfect assistant, but he can be as or much more dangerous than Azul… as I have learned the hard way.”

“So, you’re close to Jade?” Vil asked, letting his head rest on Trey’s lap.

“I wouldn’t say close,” Trey let his fingers caress the gold locks, “But he does seek my help from time to time.”

Trey let out a fond smile, “Even he has his cute sides.”

“Cute…” Vil smirked.

“No wait-,” Trey glared at Vil, “That’s not… ugh.” Trey stopped himself, knowing if he said a word more it would be his doom.

“I had my suspicions, you know,” Vil let out a small giggle, “you had slipped in our previous conversations that you liked an underclassman, someone dangerous and difficult. I had narrowed it down to both twins but now you just outed yourself.”

Trey brought a palm to his face, regretting not only that he had spilled his truth to his sex partner but also because he left all his fingerprints on his glasses.

“Don’t beat yourself down, Trey,” Vil said, getting up from Trey’s lap and reaching for his blazer, “Jade is quite pleasant to the eyes. You have good taste.”

“Well,” Trey sneered, “I’m having sex with you so it’s obvious that I have excellent taste.”

Trey grimaced as he felt a fist hitting the side of his arm. “I can’t really deny that.”

Vil laughed as he stood up, this time he was the one preparing the tea, “For someone who seems so down to earth, Trey really likes challenges, huh?” he said as he connected the kettle, “who would have thought?”

“You’re never going to let this live down, are you?” Trey said with a half lidded stare at the figure with a playful smirk directed at him.

“You’re correct,” Vil brought a hand to his chin, “now… Go on.”

“Eh?”

“Tell me,” Vil said as he handed Trey his cup of tea. “How?”

“Really, Vil?” Trey narrowed his eyes at Vil, who just shrugged.

“I know the entirety of your body already,” Vil took a sip of his tea, “I don’t know why I can’t know about your thoughts as well.”

“I would really like to know those as well,” Trey looked down at his cup, this felt too much like a deja vu. “I don’t know how, or more importantly, why did I fall in love with Jade, of all people.”

“Does it feel good to finally let it out?” Vil asked, a hint of seriousness in his tone.

“Now that you mention it, yes,” Trey smiled. “Even now just by the mention of his name I react completely,” he let out a fake chuckle.

“Yes, that was a dead giveaway,” Trey glared at Vil, “But, continue,” he motioned his fellow third-year with his hand.

Trey sighed. “At first, I was just curious, you know?” Trey looked away, as if reminiscing, “how someone as capable and considerate could be under both Floyd and Azul’s command. But Riddle opened my eyes, and I could see that he was just as cunning. But that piqued my interest even more.”

“I see him every morning diligently taking care of the mushrooms he cultivates; I can tell that it’s something he truly enjoys,” Trey smiled to himself, “And well, he often asks me about gardening, the different kinds of soil, and sometimes even about other things such as customs of the Rose Kingdom, tea and pastries. Everything in land is new for him, and it’s just so cute to see him excited, how his eyes shine with a child-like curiosity as he discovers more and more. So different from his usual proper self, but just as alluring and – I’m sorry I’m making you feel bored, right?”

Vil leaned back and blinked twice, “Ah, no. It’s just,” he shook his head slightly; “I can see you’re deeply in love. Even after, you know… us.”

“I’m still surprised about that myself,” Trey admitted.

“Do you…” Vil cleared his throat, “do you think about him when doing it with me?”

“How tactful of you to ask,” Trey raised one eyebrow at Vil, but his lavender eyes pierced at him.

“Be honest.”

“Yes.”

Vil let out a giggle, “what else was I expecting?” then he pointed at Trey, “just to let you know, and I’m not being petty,” he retracted his finger, “I’m also thinking about someone else.”

“Well, that’s not surprising, considering how all things went,” Trey shrugged.

“You’re right,” Vil smiled. “But now I understand you.”

“What do you mean?” Trey said, giving Vil a piece of cake. He didn’t have to share his own anymore, since he had grown used to bring two (or even more) from that day on.

“Your fear,” Vil said, then took a bite, “You’d probably end up as Floyd’s dinner if you made a move on Jade.”

Trey laughed out loud. That’s something, among others, that he had considered every time he had a little bit of courage and made him back out, if he was honest. But having someone say it to his face hurt a little.

“You know, that’s quite hypocritical for him,” Trey adjusted his glasses, “He gets really aggressive when I’m near Riddle.”

“Ah, his infamous little crush,” Vil hummed, “that’s double the headache for you.”

“Don’t you say.” Trey rolled his eyes.

“Well,” Vil said with a triumphant smile, “I hope now that I have figured out your crush, you won’t inquire about my past love life.”

“Oh, you don’t have to tell me,” Trey chuckled, “I’m already suffering the consequences of being with you thanks to your jealous not-so-mysterious-anymore ex-boyfriend.”

Vil furrowed his eyebrows, “What do you mean?”

“Well, I guess that I’m basically banned from magical shift practice if I value my life,” Trey trailed off. “Did you know that Leona has an incredibly sharp sense of smell?”

Vil visibly winced.

“He told me my scent was distracting and kept me in the bench during the whole magical shift practice game,” Trey adjusted his glasses, “it was remarkably sweet for a male, he said.”

“And?” Vil raised his eyebrow, “It might have been that really my scent latched onto you while I applied my perfume and just that was distracting for him.”

“Well, he was weirdly specific about the description of the smell, I’m just summarising.” Trey sneered. “Plus, your reaction tells me otherwise,” he placed his hand on top of Vil’s forearm, “you’re trembling slightly.”

Vil glared at Trey.

“And, it makes sense,” Trey continued, “I did find weird how a world class model could date one of us ‘common potatoes’, as you say. A handsome prince is a perfect candidate for you.”

“Let me remind you,” Vil’s hand moved onto Trey’s lap, “that I am indeed having sex with you,” he emphasised his words with a hard squeeze on his dick, “you common potato.”

It was Trey’s turn to wince, “but out of spite, heartbreak,” Trey removed Vil’s hand from his pants, “and probably revenge. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have laid your eyes on a baker.”

“You need to work on your self-esteem,” Vil snarked. “You’re handsome and I would have dated you if the circumstances were different.”

“Really?” Trey gave him a half lidded stare.

“I admit I’m quite expensive,” Vil contemplated, “as in gifts or having dates I do have a complex taste.”

“And that’s why I’m so glad I’m not your boyfriend-ow,” Vil had hit his arm again.

Glaring at Trey, he continued, “but I’m not very interested in thinks like money or being bathed in luxury, not like you think.”

He sighed, “Leona didn’t need grand gestures or expensive gifts to catch my eye anyway. I found out about his lineage much later on.”

“Well, objectively speaking, he is very eye-catching.”

“Exactly,” Vil beamed, “His presence only is so strong and dignified, it was impossible for me to not notice him.”

_** Vil had been granted permission to be in the third-years alchemy class. He had asked Crewel, since the ingredients and techniques he needed in order to create a poison adequate enough to be elected the next Dorm Leader of Pomefiore required a higher level of complexity than his second-year books provided._

_“Kingscholar!” Crewel pointed at him with his whip, “It’s the fourth time you arrive late to class this month.”_

_“Is that so?” Leona raised his eyebrow, uninterested._

_“We’re already halfway of today’s potion,” Crewel turned around to continue the class, “Pair up with Schoenheit. At the end of the day I expect a complete essay of today’s experiment from you.”_

_“Really? With the second year?” Leona gruffed._

_“It’s your fault for being a bad boy,” Crewel moved his hand dismissively, “Go on.”_

_Leona growled as he made his way to the end of the classroom, in the separated corner that had been assigned to Vil. The prince stopped in his tracks, allowing himself to cautiously stare at the delicate but still threatening features of his partner._

_“I’ll let you know,” Vil glared at Leona, “that even if I’m a second year, I’m the best one out of this classroom. Don’t underestimate me, Kingscholar-senpai.”_

_”If that’s the case, then I won’t bother you,” Leona answered, “keep your potion, I won’t touch anything.” He took a step back, and eyed Vil from top to bottom. “Just let me observe.”_

_Those predatory green eyes made Vil shiver. But it would be a lost battle if he let it show. He gave one last cold glare to the third-year, then turned to continue his experiment.” **_

“Pfft- _Kingscholar-senpai?”_

“Believe it or not I am respectful,” Vil glared at the laughing Trey.

“Sorry, sorry,” Trey was still containing his laughter.

“Well, that was our first encounter, sort of,” Vil trailed off as he saw Trey reach for the kettle.

“But we already had tea,” Vil stated.

“The second love story of the day deserves a second cup of tea, don’t you think?”

“What are we? Teenage girls in a pajama party? Sharing love stories? Tea and desserts?” Vil rolled his eyes.

“We are teenage boys, basically,” Trey hummed, “but I guess this is more pillow talk?”

Vil laughed, “The most unsettling pillow talk ever.”

“You might have a point,” Trey said, “and we still have some cake left, so you can continue.”

** _”Where are you going?” Leona asked, catching Vil by his wrist._

_“Class is over,” Vil tried to free himself to no avail, “I need to move along to my club practice.”_

_“But what about my report?” Leona asked._

_“It’s yours to do,” Vil kept shaking his hand in order to escape from the strong grip. He could have gotten away if he tried just a little harder, but the conversation was interesting enough to keep him there._

_“You were the one who did the potion entirely,” Leona said, “you’re the one who knows what Crewel wants in that essay.”_

_“Good luck figuring that out yourself, senpai.”_

_Leona pulled him closer, then used his free hand to grab Vil’s chin, “Why won’t you act like a good underclassman and help me out?”_

_Vil tried his hardest to not swoon and kept his cold stare, “I am not obligated to,” he slapped Leona’s hand away from his face. “Besides, you’re the upperclassman. Shouldn’t you be the one showing me how to do that experiment?”_

_“You’re the best one in this classroom,” Leona taunted, still tracing his fingers against Vil’s cheek, “you said it yourself. Now prove it.”_

_“I don’t have anything to prove to you,” Vil backed away, but his hand was still trapped._

_“Good,” Leona smirked, and Vil looked away, cursing himself for showing weakness, “I love it when my prey plays hard to get.”***_

“Let me guess,” Trey cocked his head to the side, “his bad boy attitude was what made you more interested in him.”

“So what, Trey?” Vil used one of his famously cold stares on him.

“Sorry,” Trey scratched his cheek, “it’s just that, it’s very cliché, you know?”

“And you tried to reprimand me earlier for my tactlessness?”

“But, really, think about it!” Trey defended his point, “a prim and proper world class model falling in love with the forceful and strong bad boy prince.”

“I apologise if my very true love story does not meet your high standards,” Vil said flatly, “since when did you become a love story critic, anyway?”

“Don’t be mad,” Trey kissed Vil’s cheek, in a failed attempt to placate his rising anger.

“Well, that didn’t work,” Trey sighed, “In the end, it’s not about if it’s interesting or not,” Trey took both of Vil’s hands in his, honey eyes meeting lavender directly, “it’s about that I’m glad you trust me enough to tell me about this. And I’m just providing honest commentary, because I trust you just as well.”

“Look at you, Trey Clover,” Vil let out a small smile, squinting his eyes at him “you’re so manipulative.”

Trey faked a laugh.

“But you’re right,” Vil intertwined their hands together, enjoying the intimacy. “this is what it’s about in the end. And I do appreciate your honesty.”

“Thanks, Vil,” Trey smiled. “And?”

“Oh, right,” Vil remembered about his half told story, “there’s not much more about it. Crewel-sensei kept pairing us together as punishment to Leona for slacking off, and that gave him the perfect excuse to keep hanging around me.” Vil looked into the distance, “I guess I was pretty obvious since not long after, one day after class he just kissed me. And I just accepted it.”

“You know, he never even asked me formally to be with him, now that I think about it,” Vil brought his hand to his chin.

“Well, it’s not that uncommon nowadays,” Trey commented, “It’s not like we need labels or something.”

“Though, I did see him as my boyfriend,” Vil stated, “We actually went to a couple restaurants in town, texted a lot, slept together and all that sappy stuff that you will probably consider cliché in your harsh critique.”

“Hey, I said I’m sorry,” Trey spoke, taking a spoonful of cake and giving it to Vil. Vil glared at him but received it anyways.

“I’d actually like to do all that sappy stuff with Jade, if I could,” Trey confessed.

“But not everything is pretty,” Vil sighed, “We also fought. A lot. For the simplest things.”

“Yeah, you actually still do,” Trey nodded, “Riddle tells me it’s a headache to make you two agree in the Dorm Leaders’ meetings.”

Vil chuckled, “It was not that different than when we were dating, in truth. But I could handle it. We both could. Making-up was really the best-”

“Yeah, I don’t want to be rude, but I wouldn’t want to hear that,” Trey interrupted, speaking fast.

“I was not going to tell you anything detailed anyway,” Vil pursed his lips, “but you can imagine.”

“Yes. Way too vividly, in fact-” Trey was stopped once again by a fist in his arm.

“I’m going to buy protective gear,” he complained as he rubbed the place that was injured, “but then why did you break up with him?”

“It was a dream,” Vil looked up, hands together on his lap, his back hunched. Trey took a moment to see the always perfect Vil being so casual and relaxed around him, “And it was the time to wake up.”

“One night, I stayed in his bedroom, and the morning after I just happened to overhear a conversation on the phone. Word had reached his kingdom that he was having strange visits from another male, that they had seen us in town acting too cosy, and that we were together all the time in school, and of course such a sinful relationship cannot be forgiven by royalty” Vil scoffed, “what an exaggeration. Anyway, I overheard him telling his brother that he would dispose of me once his school years were over. That I was just one of his expensive toys to play with while he finished his boring school life. That he was just having fun during his college days,” Vil started to tear up at this point, and Trey offered his handkerchief.

“Later, I found out that his brother had set him up with a suitable lady in his land, that everything was ready for him to marry and produce offspring when he returned home,” Vil inhaled, drying his tears with the handkerchief. “I don’t know if all the things he said were his real feelings or just to keep his brother from retiring him from Night Raven College right then; but they were right.”

“About what?” Trey asked, his arms surrounding Vil’s fragile frame.

“About our relationship being fruitless,” Vil tried to contain himself from more tears to escape, “it’s true that we cannot marry, at least not here, and he has his duties as a prince, I have mine as a model, it would be just impossible to continue even after school. It’s hopeless in the end.”

“Then, what about us?” Trey had one hand extended on Vil’s back, circling with his thumb soothingly.

“At least we are aware of it, Trey,” Vil answered, catching Trey’s hand on his belly and holding onto it, “we know we are just enjoying the moment, no strings attached, no feelings. If we ever stop we won’t regret it, we won’t be hurt.”

“I understand that, Vil,” Trey said, his head sneaking onto Vil’s shoulder, his lips reaching his nape, “But, hey, you got to experience a real loving relationship, at least real from your end. You were happy.”

“Now I wish I hadn’t known that happiness, Trey,” Vil looked up at him and put both hands on Trey’s cheeks, “it’s so painful, that I’m literally using you to forget.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Trey whispered, lips ghosting over Vil’s. “I’m using you too after all.”

“Good.” Vil cut the distance, trapping Trey’s lips with his own. “Make me forget, Trey.”

Trey removed his glasses and tossed them away. He loosened his tie, even if he had done it barely half an hour ago.

“As you wish.”

Trey unbuttoned Vil’s vest and white shirt, sinking down and darting his lips over one of Vil’s perky nipples, happy to receive a moan. His hands moved down to undo Vil’s belt, already too used to it, and yanked his pants down, underwear along. Vil had his hands gripping the green hair of the back of Trey’s head as it moved along his body, down until he reached his sensitive pale thighs. Trey’s tongue followed the trail along Vil’s inner thighs, painting them with a lovely pink.

“Do not-“ Vil gasped, squirming, “leave any marks.”

“I know.”

Trey decided to swallow whole Vil’s member in that moment, making him shut up effectively. Vil arched his back in pleasure as Trey’s mouth did wonders on him already knowing all his favourite spots, his tongue enveloping the cock as it became harder on it. Vil’s hands kept pulling on Trey’s hair, then pushed his head down, to go even farther, making Trey choke.

“Sorry,” Vil exhaled, dazed.

“Don’t worry,” Trey coughed, and took the opportunity to grab the lube they always kept nearby. “We have to buy more, you know,” he smirked as he coated two of his fingers in it, then put a gentle amount on Vil’s already gaping hole.

“I’m still loose from just now, you don’t need to –“ Trey interrupted him by those same two fingers invading Vil’s body, curling them inside.

“Don’t give me that,” Trey said before going back to swallow Vil’s cock. He was proud that he had earned a loud moan, Vil’s legs squeezing him on his shoulders as he bobbed his head up and down in sync with the fingers going in and out the model.

“Trey---“ Vil moaned, dragging his name “Trey---“ 

He gave his partner’s dick a particular hard suck and looked up. “You called?”

“I need you already,” Vil grabbed him by his neck and pulled him down in a kiss, while Trey still had his fingers working inside him.

“Perfect timing,” Trey commented once he separated from Vil, retrieving his fingers and searching for the condom in his back pocket, “I also need you, Vil.”

Vil gasped as his fellow third-year eased himself inside, his body already grown so used to the shape and size, welcoming him into the heat. Vil was laying on his back, so he extended his arms to hug Trey’s neck, his legs crossed in Trey’s back, surrounding his waist. Trey enjoyed how Vil looked underneath him, he took the chance and held him by his hips, keeping them lifted to grant a better access inside, teasing him with painfully slow thrusts.

He thought he really could get used to this, how Vil was begging him to go faster, deeper inside, his golden and purple locks all spread out, half lidded eyes, pink flushed cheeks and mouth open. Trey instinctively went down, his lips tracing Vil’s neck, then chin and all the way up to his lips.

They had never faced each other this intimately when having sex, and Trey regretted how much he had been missing out.

They lost track of time and that night ended up staying the night and falling asleep in that single bed. Uncomfortable as it was, since they’re both quite tall, it was a good night of sleep for Trey as he was lulled by Vil’s soft breath.

++

The morning after, he woke up and Vil was oh so comfortably wrapped around his arms, his face on top of Trey’s chest. 

Trey thought that was not such a bad view to start his morning. Carefully, he searched for his glasses and phone, finding about 30 missed calls from Riddle. He had definitely missed the Queen’s morning tea. It was most likely going to be off with his head as soon as he arrived to Heartslabyul, but looking down and caressing golden locks, he thought that it was worth it.

It was worth it.

Why didn’t they just give their relationship a try?

However, his thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

“Roi de Poison!” another loud knock, “Rose Chevalier!” Trey winced at the familiar nickname.

“You might be late for class!”

“Oh, fuck,” Trey sat down, effectively waking Vil up. “Rook discovered us.”

“Don’t worry,” Vil stood up, stretching. “He knows since the very first time we had sex.”

“Did you tell him?” Trey was truly surprised.

“More like, I couldn’t hide it from him,” Vil explained. “Even if I had taken a shower and my make-up was spotless, he still detected something that made him ramble about how strawberries and roses mixed well with my natural scent and how my skin was brighter in the afterglow, also the shine in my eyes...”

“I get it,” Trey laughed.

“Don’t ask me how, I don’t really know either, and I’m not sure if I want to.”

“I share the sentiment,” Trey said as he stood up as well, “Although that explains why he suddenly stopped teasing me about Riddle.”

“Wow, even as observant as he is, he hasn’t noticed that you’re mad over Jade, and not Riddle,” Vil said, playfully turning to Trey and crossing his arms behind his neck.

“I don’t think he observes me as much as he does with you in the first place,” Trey smiled as he grabbed Vil’s waist and pecked his lips.

“Fair enough.”

Vil returned Trey’s kiss, a little deeper this time.

“So,” Vil said, moving his head back but still pushing himself against Trey’s body, “Jade, huh.”

“Can we not do that now?” Trey lifted his eyebrow and squeezed Vil’s waist. “I made sweet love to you just last night.”

“To me?” Vil blinked, perplexed. “As in not thinking about anyone else?”

“Yes,” Trey answered, moving his hands up and down Vil’s waist to his hips and ribs, then leaning down to leave a light bite on top of his shoulder. “To you, Vil Schoenheit.”

“I must admit,” Vil bit his own lip, “that you were the only one in me last night as well,” he spoke with a small voice, as if scared.

“Vil…” Trey started, nervous, “What if-“

Again a loud knock broke them out of their little world.

“Roi de Poison!! Rose Chevalier!!!”

“We better get out,” Vil untangled himself from Trey. “See you again?”

“Of course.”

Rook was waiting for them outside with spare, clean uniforms for both of them. How did he got hold of Trey’s, he really did not want to find out.

+++

“Ah~ So you’re going to your little _rendezvous_ with Vil today?” Rook asked, one elbow on top if the table and his chin resting on his hand, a smile gracing his lips.

“You already know Vil’s schedule, don’t you?” Since Rook caught them that day, he never stops remembering Trey about his little escapades.

“Indeed,” Rook nodded, “I am just making sure Vil’s time is used effectively as he planned.”

“How thoughtful,” Trey said, giving up, because Rook was never going to let this go.

“But something is not right,” Rook said, looking up as if in serious thought, “you’re no longer a Rose Chevalier. Should you be Poison Chevalier from now on?”

“Quit it with the strange nicknames,” Trey shook his head, “even if I’m with Vil, I’m still pretty much my own person, thank you very much.”

 _Being with Vil, huh._ He did like how that sounded.

“Trey-san?”

Trey froze. All of his previous thoughts were utterly shattered by the voice that said his name.

“Ah, Trey-san,” he turned around to see Jade donning his lab coat, gloves and protective glasses. “I’m glad I could find you here.”

“Jade,” Trey smiled politely, containing his actual joy, but wait- “how long have been you here for?”

_And how much did you hear?_

“I just arrived,” Jade answered, his usual serene smile in place, both hands laced in front of him, “I was actually looking for you, Trey-san.”

Trey let out a sigh in relief that he didn’t know he was holding and got closer to Jade. But he did not like the strange giggle that came out of Rook.

_Well, Rook IS strange._

“Actually, I was wondering if you knew about this special soil with magical properties,” Jade started, taking out a book.

Jade kept talking, pointing at the information in the book, but Trey wasn’t paying attention to that. His eyes kept darting at those thin, delicate lips that formed a sweet smile every once in a while, and mismatched eyes that kept penetrating his own honey ones.

“Ah, yes, I believe we have a sample around,” Trey pointed at the jars in the closet in the back of the greenhouse. “Follow me.”

“With pleasure,” Jade smiled, and Trey swooned internally.

All of his previous thoughts of being with Vil were viciously destroyed by his heart loudly thumping with the tall figure following him. How happy he was while Jade poured the soil by his side, his eyes bright at the prospect of cultivating his precious mushrooms.

“Careful,” Trey said, catching the long strand of darkened aquamarine hair and placing it behind Jade’s ear when he got too close to the dirt.

How adorable was that expression when he visibly blushed at the gesture. “Thank you.”

Trey felt betrayed by his own self.

Time flies fast when you’re enjoying yourself, Trey found out as he realised it was already too late to meet Vil, lost in his own conversation, absorbing every little cute gesture from his Jade. And he realised that because Vil himself was in the greenhouse, approaching him.

“You better have an excellent excuse for standing me up, Trey,” Vil crossed his arms.

“Ah~ Vil-san,” Jade smiled, behind Trey. His serene, close-eyed smile in place.

“I see,” Vil smiled to himself, “I guess we can meet another day.”

“No, wait Vil!” Trey stopped him. Surprising both himself and Vil.

“Can we continue this tomorrow, Jade?” He turned around to see his lab partner, completely unfazed.

“Certainly,” he replied, offering a more sincere smile to Trey, “It’s time to start my duties in Mostro Lounge anyway.”

“Great,” Trey said, taking off the gloves and lab coat. Jade following suit.

“See you tomorrow, Jade,” Trey said, but Jade remained silent, just taking a few steps forward and enveloping Trey in a hug.

Trey stood there, frozen in shock, as he felt two lean arms wrap around his waist completely, the aquamarine hair touching his neck as Jade rested his head on top of his left shoulder.

“J-Jade?” Trey’s voice broke, his own body betraying him again.

Jade lifted his face. “Oh, isn’t this how humans express gratitude?”

Trey saw how Jade’s eyes drooped, his lips in a small pout. “I guess it is,” Trey fumbled with his words as his arms poorly reached Jade’s back, awkwardly returning the hug.

“I am thankful for Trey-san,” Jade placed his head again on top of Trey’s left shoulder, this time facing his ear. “I look forward to your guidance.”

Trey shivered and cleared his throat. “You’re welcome, Jade.”

He separated from Jade, who offered him his usual polite smile. Turning around, he saw Vil covering his mouth in a poor attempt to hide his laughter.

“You should really see your face,” Vil whispered once they were out of the greenhouse. Trey clicked his tongue and pulled Vil along faster.

“You do know that was a declaration of war,” Vil started, now not hiding his laughter at all.

“What do you mean?” Trey was confused. Even with the cold of the autumn breeze, his body still felt Jade’s warmth.

“He had quite the masterful death glare on me while hugging you,” Vil confessed, “if I didn’t know better I would be fearful.”

“He did?” Trey became bashful.

“Don’t get happy about it,” Vil elbowed Trey, “I did feel threatened. Who knows what he might do?”

“You’re exaggerating,” Trey shook his head, but still couldn’t help it but feel happy about the idea of Jade feeling jealousy over him.

“I’m not,” Vil retorted, “but I am surprised,” he lifted his eyebrows. “You did come with me after all, instead of staying with your true love.”

“I wonder why,” Trey sighed as he reached for Vil’s hand, lacing them together now that they were approaching their secret place.

+++

“I know I don’t have to warn you,” Rook started, closing the door of the greenhouse, “But please, I ask of you, Monsieur Mastermind, to refrain from causing harm to our beloved Dorm Leader.”

“How observant, Rook-san” Jade let out a small laugh. “I would never cause inconvenience to Vil-san.”

Rook hummed, expressing incredulousness.

“I know for a fact that, as you humans would say, Trey-san’s heart belongs to me.”

Rook beamed. “So, Jade-kun did notice after all!”

“But of course,” Jade moved his hand to his own chest.

“Ah, it’s true that mermaids have the power to enrapture the poor human heart, isn’t it?” Rook inquired.

“That’s just an old fairy-tale,” Jade tilted his head and kept his usual pleasant smile.

“I wonder…” Rook lifted his eyebrows. “But if Jade-kun is aware, then, why won’t you let Rose Chevalier know?” Rook clapped his hands, “That way you two will be happily ever after in requited love!”

“I wonder…” Jade returned, bringing a hand to his chin. “I find it more enjoyable when the human heart self-destructs, fooling himself in an illusion, trapped in his own loveless creation until he finally explodes by his own cowardice.” Jade stopped to look up, reds and oranges painting the sunset, “then, after everything is damaged and broken, I’ll be there; ready to nurture and pick up the pieces, placing them back together.” He looked down, fondly, “at that point, when his heart is barely rebuild, at its most vulnerable, that’s when I’ll be able to enjoy my prey thoroughly. Forever.”

Jade turned to smile at Rook. “Wouldn’t that be lovely?”

Rook laughed. “As expected of Monsieur Mastermind.”

+++

Omake 1: Pettiness.

“Jade,” Azul called from his desk, his secretary diligently standing in front of it at the sound of his name. “This is bad.”

Jade tilted his head.

“We have received a complaint from Vil-san, about his messed up order,” Azul looked up to Jade from above the rim of his thin glasses, “Care to explain?”

“My apologies,” Jade moved one hand to his chest, “I was too busy with all my other duties that I had to make Floyd take care of Vil-san’s order this time.”

Azul glared at him suspiciously. “Fine.” He said standing up from his desk.

“I better take care of Vil-san’s orders personally from now on,” Azul sighed, looking at Jade. “Seriously, your paper thin crush is so obvious, it’s a wonder that Trey-san hasn’t noticed yet.”

“What do you mean?” Jade asked, feigning curiosity.

“You can’t fool me, Jade,” Azul glared at him again, “You seem all proper and composed but not even you can resist executing even such a petty revenge.”

“Ahaha~ As expected of Azul,” Jade placed his hand on his cheek, “you know me so well.”

“At least try to deny that you almost ruined my business with an important client,” Azul deadpanned. “Have some shame.”

“Ahahaahaha~”

“Well, it wouldn’t be fair to blame Azul for Jade’s mistakes,” Vil said, while applying his make-up, “Plus I can’t deny that Azul’s products are top quality.”

“Maybe it was Floyd the one who did it, and that’s why?” Trey lifted his eyebrows, brush in hand, styling Vil’s hair.

“Exactly,” Vil said accusatorily, “I know it was Floyd, but I also can tell it was Jade who ordered him to.”

“You’re overreacting,” Trey shook his head.

“And you’re too naïve,” Vil said turning around to face Trey. “But I can’t really blame Jade for wanting to get revenge.”

Vil then placed his hands on both of Trey’s cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss.

“You can be childishly petty too,” Trey laughed. “And speaking of childishly petty…”

Vil threw his head back and groaned, he knew where this was going.

“Your ex-boyfriend threw me off my broom today,” Trey said, embracing Vil’s waist. “He claimed ‘not having seen me’ when he flew past me fast enough to knock me off. I think he used his shoulder as well.”

“Are you okay?” Vil asked, seriously worried.

“Yeah, we weren’t that far off the ground anyway,” Trey shrugged.

“So that explains why Jack was so concerned,” Vil commented, “he said that Leona had been especially irritable nowadays.”

“Well, I can’t really blame Leona for wanting to kill me,” Trey playfully snarked, kissing Vil’s lips once more. Pulling him, Vil walked back and tumbled both of them into the mattress again, lips still connected, not having enough of each other yet.

“Didn’t we just change?” Trey asked, but still kissing Vil’s neck.

“So what?” Vil bit his lip as he undid Trey’s tie.

“You’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> why does a laboratory have a single bed and room commodities? I didn’t have space to explain it in story, but let’s pretend there are some experiments that require some student to stay overnight to keep brewing or whatever (what a wonderfully detailed explanation, I know) in truth I just wanted a room where they could fuck without fear of being interrupted and their personal rooms are out of the question for that same reason. 
> 
> And I don’t know which ones are the years that Leona had to be held back, so I’m assuming he’s repeating his third year  
> and I really really love the headcanon of Vil being a respectful and cute kouhai calling him Kingscholar-senpai. Probably he just called him “Leona-senpai” when he was a second-year. I hope Twisted tells us that via events that occurred in the past (a la ensemble stars) so we can know those little details. 
> 
> Also sorry if the timeline is a little confusing… I’m trying out a new style (I guess?) and it proved a little harder than I thought to piece everything together. But who cares about linear storytelling this is just porn and angst so please enjoy it as just porn and angst. 
> 
> And I just couldn’t decide if Trey and Vil remained as platonic fuck buddies (???) or actually started to harvest honest feelings to one another so that’s up to interpretation! This is complicated so I’ll see myself out.  
> it’s been four years since I last wrote porn… I’m very rusty. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
